SasoDei Porn Star
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sasori might have a very odd career, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have fun doing his job.


_MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! __I mean…HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

_Here's your present from Me__! _^O^ =3

**SasoDei – Porn Star**

**Inspired by the song 'Porn Star' by Amy Meredith**

Sasori walked into the apartment complex, giving a sigh. Finally, it was good to get out of the rain. Why had the shoot even had to start outside anyway? Now he was all soaking wet…That was probably the reason why. Stupid manager probably thought that it would better if he were soaking. It would surely help the plot out a bit.

In his world, everything was unscripted, even his job was all apart of instinct. He could never get around to learning the lines as he was too busy working on his hobby while he had spare time. Making puppets. Sure, some people thought that it was a weird hobby, but it was his passion. It was odd how different people were on and off of the set.

Sasori was a twenty-three year old male with red hair. He could easily be described as handsome, having a subtly toned body and somewhat pale skin.

Today was an odd day, since his job required a weird twist tonight…What was his job, you may ask?

Sasori was a professional porn star. Not the kind which is spread all over the internet, but the kind which appeared in movies. Now the reason tonight was so weird was because for his career he would have to sleep with another male. It wasn't really weird, considering that deep down he knew he was gay, it was just that they had always made him sleep with a woman (sometimes plural). The studio had thought that it would be a good twist considering that both he and the guy he was going to screw were both professionals at their careers. The other boy was named Deidara and was nineteen, meaning that he was four years younger than Sasori. He had heard a lot about the boy, and he had even watched a few of Deidara's films. He had long blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and a pair of bright blue eyes. Deidara was a slim male and practically screamed 'Sin' and 'Pleasure'. Even though he'd never met him in person, Sasori had to admit that the blonde was popular for a reason. The red head began to climb the stairs, a cameraman following his every move.

Their jobs were interesting as there was no script whatsoever. All that either of them knew was that they'd have sex, and that they had to make it look convincing. The manager was particularly fond of the idea that instincts should drive a performance to make it real, rather than words and an act. Sasori had never had a problem with this before since he was particularly good at improvising, he just hoped that Deidara was the same.

The red head reached the door, closing his brown eyes for a few seconds to prepare him self for what was to come. A cold shudder ran through him, and he hoped that he wasn't catching a cold. Without a second thought other than that one, he opened the door.

Sasori closed it behind him self, the camera view switching to one which was already set up in the room. The red head gave a frown as he looked around the apartment. Huh, shouldn't he be here? His eyes caught onto a door which had a light shining inside of the room beyond. He blinked and made his way over to it, opening the wooden door with a quiet creak. Even the red head was shocked when he saw that the blonde he had seen in the movies was lying on the large double bed, wearing nothing but a dressing gown. He was twice as stunning in real life than he was on the big screen. The blonde gave the red head a seductive smirk, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Hello Sasori _Danna_…My my…You're all wet, un~"

So he was using pet names? Interesting…

Sasori scoffed. "Of course I'm wet, Brat, it's raining cats and dogs outside." He crossed his arms in an act of annoyance. "Now tell me what the hell you're doing on _my _bed? You've been my room-mate for less than a year, so you should know the boundaries by now." A story was nothing without a bit of exposition.

Deidara scrunched his nose in a rather cute fashion, stretching his limbs playfully. "But your bed is so comfortable, Danna~" He frowned subtly in thought, and then gave a cunning smile. "Although, it would be so much more comfortable if you were in it, un."

Sasori shot the blonde a disgusted expression. "What the fuck, Brat?" The red head took a step forward in thought, as if there were more than one decision buzzing through his mind. "Are you high or something?"

The blonde scowled, though somehow he still looked sexy. "Danna, you know very well that I'm against drugs." It was generally a good idea to have a reference against alcohol, drugs or smoking in their act to try and spread a message in the case that some teenage viewers were to watch their movie (it happened even though they were always rated R18+).

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine then, you're just insane." He took a step back, making a motion of going back out of the room. "If you're going to be like this then I'm just going to leave. The red head turned his back to the blonde, taking hold of the door handle.

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind, and a tongue brushed against his left ear. "Now come on, Danna, don't be so difficult, un~" The blonde slipped in between the red head and the door, smirking seductively. Sasori let go of the handle, taking two hesitant steps back. Deidara chuckled gently. "What's wrong, Danna? Are you actually scared of a little Brat like me?"

The red head sneered and stopped moving, standing tall. He and the blonde were about the same height, but he still tried to make himself look the more imposing. "I'm not scared of anything, especially not of a little Brat like you."

Deidara stopped just in front of Sasori, giving him a composed smile. "Really Danna? Then why are you trembling, un?" Huh? Shit, he actually was trembling. The red head finally became aware that he also had a semi-hard on. Wow, this blonde really was something…

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara, pulling their bodies close. He pressed their lips together as the cameras watched hungrily. The blonde kissed back, wrapping his arms around the red head and opening his mouth invitingly. Sasori slipped his tongue into the blonde's orifice, lapping at the sweet tasting cavern. Deidara sucked gently on his tongue, swirling his own appendage around it. One of Sasori's hands slipped down to grope the blonde's ass through the dressing gown.

The nineteen year old moaned quietly into the red head's mouth. His hands slipped down to the hem of the red head's soaking wet shirt, tugging at it needily. They pulled away from each other, both of them frantically removing their own clothing. Sasori rid himself of his wet shirt and kicked off his pair of thongs, while the blonde tore off his dressing gown. The red head started by taking his pants off, but only managed to undo his fly before Deidara was finished getting naked. The blonde flung his arms back around Sasori's neck, locking their lips once more. He held on tightly as he wrapped his legs around the red head's waist, pressing their arousals against each other. Sasori grabbed hold of the blonde's back to held support him, carrying Deidara over to the double bed. He crawled onto it, still futilely kissing the blonde.

Deidara unwrapped his legs and arms from around the red head, bringing his hands to the hem of Sasori's pants. He pulled them down, along with his plain black boxers. Sasori helped by kicking them unceremoniously off of the bed. The blonde brought his hand to the red head's length, pumping him once. Sasori smirked rather threateningly at Deidara, slapping the blonde's hand away from his member. He moved his mouth to take in his length, causing the blonde to give a moan. Sasori pushed Deidara's left leg down flat so that the cameras would be able to see his mouth's ministrations. The blonde dug his nails into the red head's hair, pushing his head down as far is it would go. Sasori continued to suck relentlessly, wondering whether he should let the blonde cum already…He managed to over power the younger male, pulling his mouth away from his length. Na, the audience loved teasing. "Well, Brat, you've convinced me." He leaned down to the blonde's neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. Sasori decided not to leave any marks considering Deidara's profession; it would look bad in the blonde's next movie if he was supposed to play an innocent character having their first time, or something like that. "Do you have any condoms and lube?" Part of their job as porn stars was also to spread the necessity of having safe sex. The red head had yet to do a movie where he hadn't worn protection, and this would be no exception.

The blonde smirked at him seductively. "Of course, Danna, un. Second draw of the dressing table to your right." The red head nodded, reaching for the draw that Deidara had specified. Inside he found a bright green packaged condom and a small bottle of lubricant. He took them out and closed the draw, placing them on the bed. Deidara picked the condom up, tearing open the packaging. He gave a slight chuckle, shooting Sasori a knowing expression. "Here Sasori Danna, let me help you put it on~" He sat Sasori up, lowering himself to the red head's shaft. The blonde ran his tongue up Sasori's member, causing the red head to shudder slightly. He chuckle gently, lapping at the tip of the older man's length. Deidara always used condoms in his movies, taking in the footsteps of his idle, so he knew how to put them on. He slid it onto Sasori's length from top to base, pinching the tip of the condom so there would be room for semen. Once the protection was securely in place, Deidara gave a gentle chuckle, running his tongue up the red head's length. He wrapped his arms around the red head's waist, lapping at his pale skin as the blonde moved up Sasori's body. The red head grabbed Deidara's head, pulling him up for another desperate kiss. Their tongues were brought into a new battle as Sasori pushed the blonde back down onto the bed. While they were busily kissing, the red head grabbed the lube, flipping the lid open.

He squeezed some out onto three of his fingers and then placed the tube back on the bed. Sasori used his thighs to separate the blonde's legs, both still locked in a heated kiss. He brought his hand to Deidara's heat, inserting one finger inside of the blonde. Deidara gave a slight hiss and Sasori pulled away from the kiss. "You okay, Brat?"

The blonde gave a nod, chuckling gently. "It's just cold, un~" He reconnected their lips and Sasori pushed his finger in deeper. As soon as the red head's digit was fully in, he began to rotate his finger in an anticlockwise direction, searching. Deidara pulled their mouths apart, giving an airy moan. "Danna~ Right there~" Sasori chuckled cunningly, finding the spot that he had brushed against before. He rubbed his finger against the bundle of nerves, causing the blonde to give another loud moan. Deidara wrapped his legs around the red head's waist, trying to push him forward. "I don't need to be stretched, just stick it in me already~!" He gave a lusty whimper, bucking his hips.

"Now, Brat, why would I do that? Teasing you is so much fun~" He inserted the other two fingers, pushing them deep inside of Deidara. Sasori rubbed them against the blonde's sweet spot once more, causing him to moan loudly.

"Come on, Danna!" Deidara's face was flushed red, drool was rolling down from his mouth, and he wore an expression which just screamed 'Fuck me Senseless'. Oh whatever, Sasori couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his fingers from the blonde, picking up the tube of lubricant once more. "Roll over." The younger male nodded, turning onto his stomach and sticking his ass in the air needily. Sasori squeezed the rest of the lube onto his length, tossing the tube off of the bed. It rolled pass the cameras and one of the assistants picked it up, slipping it into their pocket. They'd probably try and sell it on eBay or something after the movie premiered. Apparently some people in the world were obsessive enough to buy stuff like that as long as someone famous had touched it. Sasori rubbed the lubricant over the condom, slicking up his member. He smirked slyly, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist. He positioned his shaft at the blonde's stretched entrance. "Ready, Brat?" The younger male nodded eagerly, digging his fingers into the quilt covers in preparation. Sasori smirked wider and gave his hips a thrust forward, embedding his length inside of the blonde. Deidara gave a muffled grunt, breathing slowly to try and easy the pain. Sasori's hands moved up the blonde's chest while he licked Deidara's back succulently. The younger male gave a moan, pressing his body back against Sasori's. The red head decided that the blonde was used to the feeling of his cock inside of him by now. Best not to keep the audience waiting. Sasori pulled mostly out of Deidara, leaving only the head of his length inside of him. He braced his legs and held onto the blonde tightly as he gave a hard thrust back in. Deidara cried, bucking his hips back against Sasori. The red head repeated this action again, pulling mostly out and then thrusting as hard as he could. Deidara gave another cry, burying his head into the fluffy white pillow. Sasori chuckled. "Aw, come on Brat. Don't hide that pretty little face from me~" In other words 'Don't hide your face from the cameras'. Deidara caught on and pulled his face from the pillows, giving Sasori a lusty smirk from over his shoulder.

"Maybe if you'd go a bit harder, un~ I can barely feel you." The red head blinked at the tantalizing blonde, but then gave him another challenging smirk in return. He pulled mostly out and then rammed back in as hard as he possibly could, slamming into the younger males' sweet spot dead centre. Deidara practically screamed in pleasure, his whole body shuddering from the feeling.

"How's that, Brat?" They were both panting hard, the lust between them growing. The blonde shook his head, seeming unable to form a sentence but still defiant. Sasori pulled mostly out once more, taking a bruising grip on Deidara's hips. He slammed in hard against the younger male's prostate gland, immediately pulling mostly out and then hitting it again before the blonde could recover. Sasori did this several times, taking hold of Deidara's weeping length, pumping the blonde hard. Deidara cried out as he came and Sasori pulled out of him. The red head smirked, rolling the blonde over onto his back. He wrapped his arms around the younger male, sitting them both up. Sasori reconnected their lips in a messy kiss, slamming the blonde back down onto his length. Deidara scrunched his eyes shut, biting Sasori's lip. The pain added to the pleasure, and Sasori began to bounce the blonde on his lap, continuously ramming his length into Deidara's sweet spot. They both tasted the red head's blood in their mouths, but neither cared. It would look more convincing to the audience…Wait…It was then that Sasori realised he wasn't even acting…He was enjoying every second of this! No wonder he liked men!

Sasori continued to bring the blonde down hard on his manhood, wrapping his arms tighter around Deidara's thin waist. The blonde cried out in pleasure, pulling their lips apart. He flung his arms around the red head's chest and pressed his flushed face against Sasori's shoulder. The red head muffled a groan. Fuck, he was close. His hand slipped to Deidara's rehardened member, wrapping his fingers around it tightly. The blonde moaned loudly against his shoulder as Sasori gave a sharp thrust upwards, jabbing his prostate gland pleasurably. He dug his fingers into the red head's back, trying to hold on. Sasori desperately pumped the blonde's member, trying to make him cum for a second time. Deidara threw his head back, giving a pleasured scream as he released over both of their chests. The blonde's already tight walls clamped around Sasori tighter than the last time the blonde came, and no matter how hard he tried to hang on, he couldn't. The red head released inside of the condom, tightly holding the younger male to his body. "Danna, un~" The blonde pulled his face from the red head's shoulder, giving him a calm and tired smile. "I love you." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together one last time.

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" Sasori and Deidara both pulled apart, giving sighs of relief. The red head pulled out of the blonde and stretched his limbs. One of the assistants came by, placing a box of wet wipes on the bed. Both porn stars took some, cleaning Deidara's seed from their bodies. The red head wiped the blood from his lip, chuckling softly.

"Good work, Brat." Sasori gave the blonde a smile, pulling the condom off. Another assistant came forward with a bin, which he put the plastic in, along with the wet wipes.

"Still going to call me that, Sasori?" Deidara grinned at him widely. "Okay then, _Danna_. You did a good job too, un." Both were handed a new pair of clothes, which they quickly got into.

They stood up off of the bed, the blonde limping slightly. Sasori raised an eyebrow at him, making Deidara pout. "What do you expect? You didn't exactly go easy on my poor ass, un." He then gave the red head a joking smirk, causing the older male to roll his eyes. Some of the assistants were already taking the bed sheets to be washed.

"OH! SASORI! DEIDARA!" Their manager came up to them, giving both boys a hug in turn. "YOU DID SUCH A GOOD JOB! I SWEAR I HAD A NOSE BLEED!" She grinned at them widely.

Sasori chuckled, ruffling her dark blue hair. "Don't get so excited, Konan. It was just acting." He gave a shrug.

She gaped at them. "Are you KIDDING? I've seen you sleep with countless women, Saso-Chan, but never have I seen you that into it!" She grinned at both of them. "If the audience loves it just as much as I did, then we'll probably make a sequel! How does that sound?" Sasori and Deidara both looked at each other, and then at Konan, shrugging in unison. "GREAT! Well, I better help clean up! You two can go now." She hugged them both again. "I'll call you tomorrow to arrange the preview date."

With that, Konan turned and marched off. Deidara laughed, grinning at Sasori again. "I'm a huge fan of your work, un! When I was seventeen I went and watched one of your movies. You were so awesome in it; you inspired me to become an actor, un! Can I have an autograph?"

Sasori blinked at the blonde, but then gave a smirk. "What, a sore ass isn't enough of an autograph?" He chuckled, ruffling Deidara's blonde hair. "Come on, Brat, let's go. I won't even ask how a minor saw one of my videos." The younger boy pouted, following the red head out of the apartment. They walked down the staircase in silence, exiting the complex. It was no longer raining outside, much to Sasori's surprise. "What way is your place?" Deidara blinked at him, and then pointed to the right. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Really, un?" The blonde frowned at him. "Why?"

Sasori shrugged. "My home is in that direction too."

"Okay, un. That would be awesome!" Deidara smiled at him and they both began walking towards the blonde's house. They talked about their career as they traipsed. The two porn stars actually had a lot in common, such as their love of art (though they had different view points on the subject). Eventually they reached the blonde's house, stopping outside to say goodbye. "Do you wanna come in, un?"

"No thanks." Sasori smiled at him. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something like that. Tomorrow, maybe?"

The blonde's face lit up. "Sure, un! It's a date!" He blinked, twiddling his fingers rather cutely. "Well…Not a _date_ date…But…"

Sasori put the blonde out of his misery by bringing his lips into a kiss. Deidara looped his arms around the red head's neck, kissing back. They held that position for a few seconds, before pulling apart. The red head smirked at him. "You're awfully cute when you're not trying to seduce Common Sense. It's a date, Dei."

Deidara smiled at him, kissing the red head again. "Can't wait, un!"

Sasori chuckled, watching the blonde stroll to his front door. Deidara stopped, turned around and was about to say something before Sasori cut him off. "I'll meet you here at 12pm." Deidara smiled at him and nodded. Sasori turned and started walking the way he had come.

"Huh? I thought you said your house was in the other direction, un?" Sasori looked back at him, giving a shrug and a smirk.

"I lied." He chuckled and gave a wave to the blonde. "See you tomorrow." The blonde smiled at him and gave a nod, disappearing inside of his house. Sasori smirked to himself as he strode home. He _loved_ his job.

The End


End file.
